guyderambaudwikiaorg_fr-20200214-history
''La Cagoule''
thumb|200px|Eugène Deloncle (1890-1944), polytechnicien, fondateur et principal dirigeant de "la Cagoule".thumb|200px|Beaucpoup de cagoulards sont des héros de 14, les autres, des jeunes qui les admirent.[[Fichier:Acsar2.jpg|thumb|200px|Le but un Alzamiento Nacional del 18 de Julio".]]thumb|200px|Policiers enquêtant sur le C.S.A.R..thumb|200px|Plaque à la mémoire du réseau Saint-Jacques et Maurice Duclos.La Cagoule'' est le surnom donné par la presse à l'Organisation secrète d'action révolutionnaire nationale (O.S.A.R.N. ou O.S.A.R.), crée en juillet 1936. L'O.S.A.R. devient, à la suite d'une faute figurant dans un rapport d'informateur, le Comité secret d'action révolutionnaire (C.S.A.R.) Christian Bernadac, Dagore.'' Les carnets secrets de la Cagoule'', France-Empire, 1977. . L'O.S.A.R.N. est constituée, par Eugène Deloncle, comme une force d'autodéfense visant à répondre aux risques d'un coup d'état communiste. Les événements allant du 9 février 1934 aux débuts du Front Populaire font craindre aux milieux non marxistes, une révolution, comme en URSS, les spartakistes en Allemagne, Bela Kun en Hongrie ou les assassinats d'opposants l'Espagne d'avant le soulèvement nationaliste. Le but du C.S.A.R. est aussi de renverser la Gueuse par l'action souterraine et une franc-maçonnerie retournée au bénéfice de la nation http://www.universalis.fr/encyclopedie/la-cagoule/ La cagoule . L'O.S.A.R.N. a des ramifications dans l'armée et les services de renseignements. Au niveau international, la Cagoule soutient les franquistes et a le soutien de l'Italie fasciste. Venus principalement des milieux patriotes, nationalistes et royalistes, farouchement germanophobes, l'organisation n'a aucun lien avec les officines de propagande nazie. Philippe Bourdrel, auteur de Les Cagoulards dans la guerre écrit : : Plus d'un demi-siècle après les événements, alors que les passions partisanes se sont apaisées, il est enfin possible de poser sur la Cagoule un regard d'historien et d'introduire, au-delà des fantasmes, les nuances qu'exige l'analyse de ce complot fascisant qui va hanter trois Républiques Les Cagoulards dans la guerre, Philippe Bourdrel, Albin Michel 2009-11-04. . Cette organisation secrète de libération nationale est active en France à la fin des années 1930. Elle est fondée majoritairement par un groupe de l'Action française dissident sous la direction de Eugène Deloncle. Ils estiment que la seule façon de mettre fin à la Troisième République, qu'ils jugent décadente, est l'action directe. Ce qui est condamné par des personnalités comme Charles Maurras et Maurice Pujo. Elle a réalise un certain nombre d'actons terroristes contre des communistes, ses francs-maçons et d'autres personnalités antifascistes. Le directeur de la Banque commerciale pour l'Europe du Nord, Dimitri Navachine, agent soviétique très actif est exécuté par eux. Pendant cette croisade, Carlo et Nello Rosselli, en rien communistes sont exécutés. Les cagoulards exportent des armes à travers la frontière et la Méditerranée pour aides Franco au cours del [http://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/Alzamiento_Nacional Alzamiento Nacional]. Un certain Jean Filliol exécute, paraît-il, les deux frères Carlo et Nello Rosselli, à Bagnoles-de-l'Orne, pour le compte de Mussolini. Fortement impliquée ou pas le CSAR à établit de bonnes relations avec une partie du gouvernement italien. Après avoir tenté de prendre le contrôle du gouvernement français sur la nuit du 15 novembre 1937, les membres de l'organisation sont jugés. Ils vont l'être à nouveau en 1948. Philippe Bourdrel, auteur de Les Cagoulards dans la guerre écrit : : Après l'échec de leur conjuration puis la débâcle française face aux troupes nazies, les Cagoulards se sont éparpillés, le plus grand nombre ralliant Vichy et la collaboration mais une minorité se mettant, par patriotisme, au service de Londres et de la France libre Les Cagoulards dans la guerre, Philippe Bourdrel, Albin Michel 2009-11-04. . Philippe Bourdrel, auteur de Les Cagoulards dans la guerre ajoute : : Ses ramifications se sont prolongées jusque sous la V république Les Cagoulards dans la guerre, Philippe Bourdrel, Albin Michel 2009-11-04. . En effet comment ne pas évoquer les liens très proches de certains membres de la famille de François Mitterrand avec la cagoule, comme d'ailleurs ceux de Nicolas Sarkozy avec certains financiers de cette organisation politique. Il ne faut toutefois essayer de ne pas devenir manichéen. La Cagoule exerce une forte influence sur le régime de Vichy, où la plupart de ses membres croient résister aux nazis. Pourtant la Cagoule comprend un second groupement qui combat par tous les moyens les nazis. Maurice Duclos, cofondateur du C.S.A.R., va rejoindre avec d'autres cagoulards le Général dès l'appel de Londres. Eugène Deloncle est tombé en 1943, les armes à la main, sous le feu de la Gestapo. Avec l'amiral Canaris ils luttaient contre Hitler. Ses idées à cette époque ne sont pas éloignées de celles d'un amiral Canaris ou d'un Claus von Stauffenberg. La création de l'O.S.A.R.N. (juin et juillet 1936) . Les premiers cagoulards . La première société cagoularde est l'Union des comités d'action défensive (U.C.A.D.), créée par le général Duseigneur, as de l'aviation en 1914-1918, et son ami, le duc Pozzo di Borgo. Prenant pour prétexte la défense des institutions républicaines, ils organisent des tournées en province, donnant comme consignes à leurs partisans inquiets du danger marxiste : créez des comités de quartiers, stockez les armes ; ils provoquent ainsi l'intervention de la police http://www.universalis.fr/encyclopedie/la-cagoule/ La cagoule . L’Insurgé . thumb|left|200px|Le journal des cagoulards, "L'insurgé".thumb|left|200px|Pierre de Bénouville, compagnon de la libération.Les Nouveaux combattants, parti né de la scission d'une partie de l'Action française, notamment la 17 section des camelots du roi de Paris, se veut le Syndicalisme national des travailleurs et des épargnants. C'est une organisation politique nationaliste créée le 20 août 1935. Ce sont les anciennes troupes de choc les plus actives d'Action française. Ils étaient de toutes les bagarres avec les militants communistes La droite depuis 1789: les hommes, les idées, les réseaux, Volume 197 de Points : Histoire, Michel Winock, Seuil, 1995. . Le 4 février 1936, ce groupuscule se transforme en Parti National Révolutionnaire et Social et on peut la considérer comme l'origine historique réelle de la Cagoule. Le Parti National Révolutionnaire et Social lui succède le 4 février 1936. C'est l'aile légale de la Cagoule. Il a son siège au 31 rue Caumartin à Paris. Le journal L’Insurgé, dont le gérant Gérard de Dampierre. Son Comité directeur est composé de Lefranc, administrateur des Etablissements Lefranc et Ripolin (et gendre de l'héritière de l'entreprise automobile Panhard), de Rabotier, ingénieur, et de Carrelet de Loisy, commis d'agent de change et ancien militant actif d'Action française. A Déols des gens honnêtes ont vu des manouches s'installer au milieu de leurs pavillons. Ils piquent l'électricité et l'eau en cassant tout. Ils menacent de mort les habitants. Les camps ont des places mais il faut payer. La délinquance explose. Mais ce n'est rien à côté des roms dès 2014. est un hebdomadaire fondé le 13 janvier 1937, à l'initiative de jeunes intelectuels nationalistes : Pierre Monnier, par Jean-Pierre Maxence (1906-1956) et Thierry Maulnier (1909-1988). Parmi ses collaborateurs : Pierre Andreu (1909-1987), Dominique Aury (1907-1998) (la future Pauline Réage auteur d'Histoire d'O), l'intarissable Georges Blond (1906-1989), Robert Francis (1909-1946), le jeune géographe Jean-François Gravier (1915-2005), Kléber Haedens (1913-1967), Serge Jeanneret (1911-2000), Jean Loisy (1901-1992), Claude Roy (1915-1997), le très extrémiste Jean Saillenfest, et le syndicaliste paysan et catolique Louis Salleron (1905-1989). Avec Pierre de Bénouville, André Bettencourt et François Mitterrand, Claude Roy (1915-1997) fait partie de ces étudiants résidant à l’internat des pères maristes (situé au 104, rue de Vaugirard à Paris) qui fréquentent les chefs de La Cagoule, mais ne sont en rien des terroristes d'extrême-droite. Cette équipe de L’Insurgé est formée de journalistes pour la plupart issus de Combat ou de jeunes. L'Insurgé disparaît en octobre 1937 (le dernier numéro est le 42 du 27 octobre 1937). À cette époque l'idéologie dominante chez les étudiants est patriote et de droite. Le modèle de ces nationalistes c'est Jeanne d'Arc. Deloncle . thumb|200px|La seule (?) photo de Jacques Corrèze, fils adoptif et secrétaire de Deloncle.thumb||200px|Eugène Deloncle.En janvier 1935, Eugène Deloncle (1890-1944) démissionne, comme beaucoup de ses membres très actifs, de l'Action Française. Ce fils du'un commandant refusant de quitter son paquebot lors d'un naufrage est aussi d'une famille de politiciens. Officier deux fois blessé, deux fois cité il est diplômé de la légion d'honneur Dossiers oubliés de la Seconde Guerre mondiale, Robert ARNAUT, Philippe VALODE, FIRST EDITIONS, 2012. C'est un homme brillant : Polytechnicien, major de l'Ecole du Génie maritime et un homme d'ordre, un orléaniste. Ce Condottiere temps modernes, féru d'histoire des sociétés secrètes et d'ésotérisme, est aussi un maître conspirateur acharné [http://philippepoisson-hotmail.com.over-blog.com/article-33834908.html L'Histoire de la Cagoule.] . Dans un esprit de dissidence vis-à-vis de l'Action Française, Eugène Deloncle fonde en juillet 1936 l'Organisation secrète d'action révolutionnaire nationale (O.S.A.R.N.). L'adjectif nationale est supprimé plus tard et, mal lu, le O est pris pour un C pas la police. C'est sous le nom de Comité secret d'action révolutionnaire (C.S.A.R.) et avec le surnom de La Cagoule que cette organisation est connue de la presse mondiale. Portant ce surnom lui vient de Maurice Pujo de l'Action française. Eugène Deloncle regroupe ses amis autour de lui, les anciens de la 17 section des Camelots du Roi : Aristide Corre (1895-1942), Jean Filliol, Jacques Corrèze, Gabriel Jeantet, Méténier et l'incontournable Dr Martin ! Le général Pierre de Bénouville, Le dernier des paladins, Guy Perrier, Editions du Rocher 2005. . Pierre de Bénouville, déjà ami de François Mitterrand, est selon son biographe, Guy Perrier, l'idéologue de la Cagoule. Si Jacques Corrèze, fils adoptif de Deloncle, est en 1948 pour l’accusation, ... le seul cagoulard à avoir pris des contacts avec la Résistance Le Monde 2-14 février 2009. , Deloncle est assassiné et son fils Louis, blessé, par la Gestapo. Gabriel Jeantet est déporté, Aristide Corre (1895-1942) fusillé par les nazis. Méténier est lui aussi un grand résistant. Le Dr Martin combat pour libérer Lyon et s'engage dans la Septième Armée du général Alexander Patch, où il accomplit plusieurs missions spéciales et dangereuses en Alsace et sur le Rhin Les Cagoulards dans la guerre, Philippe Bourdrel, Albin Michel 2009-11-04. . Seul Filliol et quelques seconds couteaux trahissent la France. Mais pour l'historien Robert O. Paxton, il est évident que Jean Filliol fait partie de ces Français marginaux qui émargent aux fonds secrets de l'Allemagne et de l'Italie à la fin des années. Par contre Le C.S.A.R. n'a aucun lien avec les nazis. Ses membres sont généralement très germanophobes comme Maurras. Leurs motivations . thumb|left|200px|Camelots du roi. 6 février 1934.thumb|left|200px|Le danger : Brigadistes et ce qu'il reste de leurs prisonniers (guerre d'Espagne).thumb|left|200px|La réplique : armée, royalistes, fascistes et élites unis.thumb|left|200px|Mussolini (ici avec Franco et Serrano Suñer) va fournir les armes.La Cagoule est fondée par Eugène Deloncle à une époque où les démocraties vacillent en Europe tandis que nombre de dirigeants se tournent vers l'Italie de Mussolini et l'Espagne de Franco. Winston Churchill écrit à propos de la guerre d'Espagne : : ... Naturellement je n'étais pas favorable aux communistes. Comment l'aurais-je pu alors que si j'avais été Espagnol, ils m'auraient massacré, moi, ma famille et mes amis ? Winston Churchill, La deuxième guerre mondiale, Cercle du Bibliophile 1965. . Winston Churchill, même s'il se fâche dans ses mémoires à cause de l'assassinat de Benito Mussolini par les communistes en 1945, n'est pas fasciste. Néanmoins il a une certaine admiration pour l'Italie fasciste. Eugène Deloncle est orléaniste. Contrairement à la légende mitterrandienne, le comte de Paris n'est pas un homme de gauche. Son fils, Jacques d'Orléans, raconte longuement dans Les Ténébreuses affaires du comte de Paris que son père se voit déjà à l'époque du 6 février 1934 devenir roi. Il reproche à Maurras de ne pas s'insurger. Il imagine les ligues républicaines ou fascistes et surtout l'armée le soutenir. Ce rêve d'une droite unie déclenchant une insurrection comme en Espagne Eugène Deloncle va essayer de le réaliser avec le soutien des élites et de l'armée. Eugène Deloncle est-il fasciste ? Certes le fascisme séduit beaucoup d'Européens, mais le décompte du fascisme français est rapidement établi. La tentative du Faisceau de Georges Valois, le Francisme de Marcel Bucard et la Solidarité française du commandant Jean Renaud, ne comptent que des effectifs très réduits et qu'une audience plus restreinte encore. Le C.S.A.R. semble correspondre aux définitions d'un fascisme authentique. Encore convient-il de préciser que le C.S.A.R. ne représente qu'une poignée de conspirateurs. Cependant le fascisme c'est un idéal révolutionnaire, hostile au capitalisme libéral et à l'ordre social existant et pas seulement un refus des institutions politiques en vigueur. La cagoule est manipulée par le patronat et certains de ses membres sont de grands patrons. Drieu La Rochelle dans L’Émancipation Nationale du 20 août 1937 écrit : Doriot fera une France où se trouveront à leur aise ces milliers de jeunes couples qui à chaque saison s'élancent vers les plaisirs primordiaux du ski, du kayak, du camping, de la natation. Avec lui la France du camping vaincra la France de l'apéro et des congrès. Or cette France de l'apéro c'est la clientèle de la Cagoule. Les héros de 14 ou les jeunes étudiants camelots du roi se retrouvent dans les bistrots et pas sur les stades. Doriot et le P.P.F. sont fascistes, mais contrairement à Eugène Deloncle, ces hommes venus la plupart du temps de la gauche et l'extrême-gauche sont de plus en plus fascinés par les idées nazies. Les militants du PPF vont aux Congrès de Nuremberg, alors que les cagoulards se réfugient dans l'Italie fasciste ou aident les nationalistes espagnols. Rebatet écrit : Au début de 1938, je revenais d'un assez beau voyage en Europe centrale ; c'était la sixième fois en moins de quatre ans que j'avais franchi les frontières du Reich, telles sont les premières lignes de ses Décombres Notes sur l'esprit d'un fascisme français, 1934-1939, Raoul Girardet, Revue française de science politique, 1955, Volume 5, Numéro 3, pp. 529-546. . Avant la Seconde Guerre mondiale . En juin 1936, après la victoire du Front populaire, ses responsables, principalement Jean Filliol et Eugène Deloncle, créent l'O.S.A.R.N. (Organisation secrète d'action révolutionnaire nationale), nom que Eugène Deloncle revendique lors de l'instruction judiciaire en 1937 plutôt que celui de Comité secret d'action révolutionnaire (CSAR). L'O.S.A.R.N. comprend une branche militaire animée par le général Duseigneur et le commandant Loustaunau-Lacau, soutenue par la plupart des généraux et le maréchal Pétain. Les cagoulards en 1936 font aussi de l'entrisme dans les partis politiques. Le colonel de La Rocque met en garde les anciens adhérents des ligues contre une infiltration de leur mouvement par des groupes de trahison, c’est-à-dire par des fascistes agissant pour le compte de l’étranger, l’Italie et l’Allemagne en l’occurrence Le Flambeau du 21 novembre 1936. . L'antenne de la "Cagoule" à Nice et dans le Sud-Est de la France est très active. L4entreprise de transport et de déménagement d'un ancien héros de la guerre de 14, Joseh Darnand, lui fournit le moyen approprié et la couverture idéale pour approvisionner en matériel l'organisation secrète "LIBEREZ DARNAND !" LA "CAGOULE" NIÇOISE SOUS LES VERROUS JUILLET-DECEMBRE 1938.. Si l'Action française sait que l'O.S.A.R. existe, c'est qu'une partie non négligeable des dirigeants sont d'anciens camelots ou simplement, d'anciens militants tels que : Eugène Deloncle, l'ingénieur ; Aristide Corre, l'homme de lettres ; le duc corse, Joseph Pozzo di Borgo ; le docteur Henri Martin ; Jean Filliol dit « le tueur ». C'est aussi le cas de Maurice Cochinaire, de Nancy, chef de la Cagoule d'Alsace-Lorraine; il a été trésorier de l'Action française à Nancy en 1924 et responsable des Camelots du Roi pour l'Est jusqu'en 19361 . Mais pour les membres de la Cagoule, lassés de l'attentisme de Pujo et de Maurras, l'heure est venue d'agir. En janvier 1935, Deloncle démissionne et fonde, dans le secret le plus absolu, l'organisme conspirateur. Ami intime d’Eugène Deloncle, Eugène Schueller, fondateur de la société l'Oréal, met ses moyens personnels à disposition de la Cagoule qui organise des réunions dans son propre bureau du siège de la société. En outre il aida financièrement l'organisation ; sous l'occupation il se répand des les journaux collaborationnistes... tout en protégeant ses employés juifs et en finançant la résistance, ce qui lui permettra de ne pas être condamné à la libérationA Alternatives Economiques 297, page 78. . Des jeunes gens, amis et étudiants pour la plupart, résidant à l’internat des pères maristes (au 104, rue de Vaugirard à Paris), fréquentent alors les chefs de la Cagoule. Sans tous adhérer au mouvement ou faire état publiquement d'une quelconque approbation, il y a parmi cette bande d'amis Pierre Bénouville (issu de l'Action française), François Mitterrand, Claude Roy et André Bettencourt. Le nom de Georges Loustaunau-Lacau, officier de l'armée française et fondateur des réseaux "Corvignoles", apparaît également. François Mitterrand et André Bettencourt fréquentent assidûment l'appartement de la rue Zédé, puis celui de la rue Chernoviz, du côté de Passy, où fraie le Tout-Cagoule d'avant-guerre Pierre Péan, Une jeunesse française, François Mitterrand 1934-1947, Fayard 1998, p. 229. . Mitterrand a des liens personnels avec Jean-Marie Bouvyer, le Dr Martin, Gabriel Jeantet ou encore Simon Arbellot [http://www.samuelhuet.com/kairos/37-phileo/790-francois-mitterrand-et-la-cagoule.html La Cagoule, nous voici !.] . Ce surnom lui a été attribué par Maurice Pujo de l'Action française. Lorsque ce terme est utilisé par son journal, c'est avec dédain et mépris : Pujo, comme Charles Maurras, le collaborateur le plus célèbre du quotidien L'Action français''e, ne tient pas à ce que son organisation royaliste soit confondue avec cette organisation ouvertement terroriste, dont plusieurs dirigeants sont d'anciens membres de l'Action française. nt était bien subventionné par les industriels. Deloncle avait des contacts avec l'armée et pouvait compter sur la collaboration d'un pneumologue, le Dr Martin, grand collectionneur de fiches de renseignements Il faut noter les liens importants de la Cagoule avec l'entreprise L'Oréal. Elle avait été créée par Eugène Schueller (père de Mme Bettencourt), industriel génial (il avait inventé un procédé révolutionnaire pour la teinture des cheveux), patron social d'avant-garde mais militant d'extrême droite qui finançait l'organisation secrète. Anticommuniste, antisémite et antirépublicain, ce mouvement est de tendance fasciste. À partir de 1935, ce groupe mène des actions de déstabilisation de la République. Les militaires . thumb|left|200px|Le maréchal Franchet d'Espérey.Le but de l'O.S.A.R. est de créer par des attentats spectaculaires un climat de tension et d’insécurité pour provoquer une réaction violente des organisations communistes et ainsi de justifier l’intervention de l’armée pour rétablir l’ordre. Pétain est pressenti pour prendre la tête des militaires mais il refuse catégoriquement. C’est donc Franchet d'Esperey qui est choisi. Depuis 1934, Franchet d'Espèrey (1856-1942) encourage certaines ligues d'extrême-droite, dont la Cagoule Encyclopédie Universalis. . Il exige des manifestations du sérieux des cagoulards : : ''Je connais l'esprit de votre organisation et votre patriotisme. Je m'engagerai à vous cautionner sur ce point et sur d'autres lorsque que vous m'aurez donné la preuve que vous êtes sérieux,organisés et prêts à aller jusqu'au bout de votre mission. Donnez-moi la preuve que vous pouvez tuer L'inspecteur Pierre Bonny: le policier déchu de la gestapo française du 93, rue Lauriston, Mémoires du XXe siècle, Guy Penaud, L'Harmattan, 2011. . L'O.S.A.R. s’est organisée sur le modèle militaire. L'état-major est subdivisé en bureaux. Le premier bureau revient à Deloncle assisté de son fils adoptif, Jacques Corrèze, dont le pseudonyme est la Bûche. Le Dr Martin est naturellement chargé du deuxième bureau, celui des renseignements. Il est également en charge des groupes Z. Le lieutenant-colonel de réserve Georges Cachier dirige le troisième bureau et Jean Moreau dit de La Meuse est placé à la tête du quatrième en charge des opérations, du recrutement et du matériel. En appui des membres dirigeants, citons François Méténier, capitaine de réserve, et Joseph Darnand Histoire de la Cagoule . Le coup d'État est préparé avec minutie. Des groupes de combat clandestins équipés d'armes automatiques sont constitués et bénéficient des conseils d'officiers sympathisants affiliés aux réseaux d’information animés au sein de l'armée par le commandant Georges Loustaunau-Lacau (1894-1955). Ce dernier est l'initiateur à la fin de 1936 d'un service de renseignement anticommuniste dans l'armée, appelé Corvignolles. C’est par lui que Pétain sera informé de l’existence et des buts du CSAR. Malgré toutes les précautions prises et l’étanchéité des structures, la police est informée de l’existence d’un complot et parvient à infiltrer l’organisation secrète. Elle accumule les informations et attend le moment propice pour agir Histoire de la Cagoule . Assassiner Léon Blum le 13 février 1936 . thumb|left|200px|Léon Blum après son agression par des royalistes.La première action subversive de la Cagoule sur le terrain politique français se veut un coup d’éclat : assassiner Léon Blum le 11 février 1936 ; mais l’opération rate... écrivent de nos jours les royalistes. C'est faux ! Le 13 février 1936, lors des obsèques de l'historien royaliste Jacques Bainville, boulevard Saint-Germain, une voiture tente de se frayer passage en coupant la queue du cortège. A l'intérieur Léon Blum veut passer. Des royalistes le repèrent et il est frappé. Heureusement pour lui des ouvriers lui sauvent la vie Le Mystérieux Docteur Martin: (1895-1969), Pierre Péan, Fayard, 1993. . L'agression n'a rien à voir avec la Cagoule. Et les royalistes de cette époque ne sont pas des militants pacifiques. Charles Maurras écrit quelque temps après dans L'Action française du 15 mai 1936 : C'est en tant que juif qu'il faut voir, concevoir, entendre, combattre et abattre le Blum. Ce dernier verbe paraîtra un peu fort de café : je me hâte d'ajouter qu'il ne faudra abattre physiquement Blum que le jour où sa politique nous aura amené la guerre impie qu'il rêve contre nos compagnons d'armes italiens. Ce jour-là, il est vrai, il ne faudra pas le manquer. Rencontre avec Giraud . thumb|left|200px|Le général Giraud avant-guerre.Lors d'une perquisition au siège du parti, le 10 juin 1936, la police saisit des plans des divers quartiers de Paris, portant l'indication des emplacements de ministères, d'ambassades, de casernes de pompier, de poste de police, et y arrête Aristide Corre (1895-1942), Jean Bassompierre, Jean Bouvyer, Robert Tetard et Robert Puireux. Fin novembre 1936, Eugène Deloncle rencontre le général Henri Giraud (1879-1949). Celui-ci est général d'armée depuis peu et commandant militaire de Metz. Giraud est considéré comme l'une des principales figures du processus qui va mener à la Libération Henri Giraud. Néanmoins, selon Pierre Péan, Giraud informé des activités futures de l'organisation, le général promet à Deloncle son appui en cas de soulèvement communiste. Deloncle, quant à lui, dit à Giraud que lui et ses hommes sont prêts le cas échéant à se mettre sous ses ordres Le Mystérieux Docteur Martin: (1895-1969), Pierre Péan, Fayard, 1993. . Très satisfait, Giraud est d'accord pour travailler avec le CSAR. En appui de l’armée, le C.S.A.R. fera intervenir ses groupes paramilitaires qui disposent de stocks importants d'explosifs et d'armes volés dans les magasins de l'armée et dans les usines ou achetés à l'étranger, en particulier en Italie Histoire de la Cagoule . Liquidation de l'espion Dimitri Navachine (23 janvier 1937) . thumb|left|201px|Liquidation de Navachine (L' OEUVRE numéro 7788 du 26 janvier 1937.)Eugène Deloncle donne toute satisfaction au maréchal Franchet d'Espèrey (1856-1942) en faisant assassiner par le Périgordin Jean Filliol, le 23 janvier 1937, avenue du Parc des Princes à Paris, tout près du Bois de Boulogne, le banquier juif et espion russe Dimitri Navachine (1899-1937). Dimitri Navachine (1889-1937), journaliste et économiste russe en affaire avec l'URSS, directeur de la Banque commerciale pour l'Europe du Nord de 1925 à 1930, est l'ami personnel du ministre Anatole de Monzie, lequel fait reconnaître l'URSS par la France et négocie le remboursement de l'emprunt russe. C'est aussi un tchekiste depuis 1923 et un haut dignitaire. Très habile il est un proche de Cot, finance la presse radicale, mais est aussi très proche d'officine d’extrême-droite et du Courrier royal du comte de Paris Une jeunesse française: François Mitterrand, 1934-1947, Pierre Péan, Fayard, 1994.. C'est aussi un ami de Léon Blum. Cet agent soviétique infiltré depuis des années dans les milieux intellectuels parisiens, membre de la Grande Loge de France, aide les dirigeants du Frente Popular à obtenir des subsides de certains financiers parisiens. Navachine est assassiné de six coups de baïonnette, dont un en plein cœur, par Filliol en rentrant du Bois où il a promené ses chiens, comme à son habitude à 10 h 30. François Méténier, que nous allons retrouver en Espagne, va à Rome, et cherche à rencontrer Mussolini. Il promet d'aider les fascistes italiens en échange d'argent et d'armes. Il promet d'éliminer les Rosselli, dont Ciano veut la mort Une jeunesse française: François Mitterrand, 1934-1947, Pierre Péan, Fayard, 1994.. Fusillade de Clichy en mars 1937 . Le 16 mars 1937, une réunion autorisée du Parti social français, parti patriote mais non fasciste, à Clichy, des extrémistes de gauche viennent l'attaquer. La police doit tirer. Pour Philippe Bourdrel et Annie Lacroix-Riz , la fusillade est peut-être en partie due à la provocation de membres non identifiés de la Cagoule. Selon Le Figaro du 18 mars 1937, le bilan est de 4 morts (porté à 5 quelques jours plus tard) et plus de 300 blessés. En 1940, Maurice Thorez revient sur ces événements et écrit un texte virulent, où il s'en prend à Léon Blum et ses ministres pour la fusillade de Clichy. L'historien universitaire, Frédéric Monier, estime que les défaillances du service d’ordre et les provocations de militants d’extrême-droite expliquent que la police tire sur la foule Frédéric Monier, Le Front populaire, éd. La Découverte, coll. « Repères », 2002. . Assassinat des Rosselli en juin 1937 . Les frères Carlo et Nello Rosselli, deux intellectuels antifascistes italiens, sont assassinés le 9 juin 1937 pour le compte des services de renseignement fascistes à Bagnoles-de-l'Orne. L'OSARN reçoit des armes du gouvernement italien en contrepartie. Destruction de l'aérodrome de Toussus-le-Noble (août 1937) . thumb|left|Métinier, futur résistant, crée des liens entre généraux français et espagnols (source http://pourvuquonaitlivress.blog.lemonde.fr/2009/04/02/).Après l'assassinat des Rosselli en juin 1937, l'affaire de la Cagoule n'est plus évoquée durant tout le second semestre 1937 dans les réunions interministérielles du renseignement. Le mouvement tisse des liens avec des dirigeants fascistes du gouvernement de Benito Mussolini en Italie et acheminent des armes au général Francisco Franco en Espagne. En échange, la Cagoule obtient un appui financier et des armes, notamment des mitraillettes Beretta. La cagoule a des contacts avec l'entourage du Caudillo. Eugène Deloncle circule en Espagne avec un passeport chilien. Méténier met en rapport l'état-major espagnol et celui de général Julien Dufieux. Si le gouvernement de Front Populaire soutient les Républicains, la plupart des généraux soutiennent les Nationalistes Le Mystérieux Docteur Martin: (1895-1969), Pierre Péan, Fayard, 1993. . L'histortien Sylvain Roussillon étudie enfin la fameuse Bandera Jeanne d’Arc et en déconstruit le mythe. Il relate les dissensions permanentes au-delà des Pyrénées entre les membres de l’Action française, des Croix-de-Feu, de la Cagoule... d’où une certaine inefficacité militaire Sylvain Roussillon, Les « Brigades internationales » de Franco. Les volontaires étrangers du côté national, préface de Pascal Le Pautremat, Via Romana, Versailles, 2012. . La Cagoule l'est plus. Le colonel franquiste Ungrilla, par exemple, demande à Deloncle de saboter des appareils destinés au gouvernement républicain. Filliol et ses gens exécutent le contrat. Le 20 août 1937, trois avions, destinés à l’Espagne républicaine, sont détruits sur le tarmac de Toussus-le-Noble Le Mystérieux Docteur Martin: (1895-1969), Pierre Péan, Fayard, 1993. . Septembre 1937 : attentat contre la Confédération générale du patronat français . Le 11 septembre 1937, le groupement provoque un attentat à la bombe contre la Confédération générale du patronat français (4, rue de Presbourg à Paris) et l'Union des industries et métiers de la métallurgie. Deux agents de police, en faction devant les bâtiments, sont tués par l'explosion. L'enquête permet d'établir la responsabilité des membres de la cagoule clermontoise, rassemblés au sein du groupe dénommé les Enfants de Gergovie. Plusieurs de ces membres appartiennent à l'encadrement de l'usine Michelin. Pierre Michelin, fils de l'un des fondateurs de l'usine, est lui-même suspecté d'avoir aidé au financement de cette section de la Cagoule. Pire, dans une interview accordée à l'hebdomadaire Marianne fin janvier 1938, un enquêteur dévoile que Pierre Michelin était l'un des chefs de cette section. Enhardis, le 11 septembre 1937, les cagoulards font sauter à la bombe le siège de la Confédération Générale du Patronat Français et celui de l’Union des Industries Métallurgiques dans le but de faire accuser les communistes. Deux gardiens de la paix en faction décèdent. Qui a monté le coup ? L’Union des Enfants de Gergovie, groupe de Clermont Ferrand lié à la Cagoule, dont Pierre Michelin est chef de section. La presse de droite tonne contre syndicalistes, communistes et socialistes. Ainsi Le Temps écrit « La vérité est que la campagne marxiste des syndicalistes contre la société actuelle et contre l’ordre établi sont à l’origine de toute cette affaire… » Cependant, cette provocation n’atteint pas son but et l’affaire se retournera plus tard contre ses auteurs. Coup d’état fomenté par la Cagoule (novembre 1937) . Du 15 au 16 novembre 1937, échec du coup d’état fomenté par la Cagoule Le projet planifié par l’OSARN est assez simple : * faire croire aux généraux amis que les communistes prévoit un putsch pour la nuit du 15 au 16 novembre. * provoquer un coup d’état militaire ce soir-là pour protéger la France contre cette action des communistes * lancer dans le même temps les bataillons de la Cagoule à l’assaut des bâtiments abritant le pouvoir en se présentant comme défenseurs de la patrie face aux rouges. Selon Pierre Péan ( Le Mystérieux Docteur Martin, p. 140), Deloncle avait rencontré dès novembre 1936 le général Henri Giraud qui avait promis son aide en cas de soulèvement communiste ; les cagoulards se rangeraient sous ses ordres en échange. Très satisfait, Giraud « est évidemment d’accord pour travailler avec les gens de l’OSARN et souhaite la meilleure réussite à l’entreprise de Deloncle et Duseigneur » Début novembre 37, les généraux Georges, Dufieux et Jeannel sont dans la confidence concernant le coup d’état projeté par les communistes. D’autres liens sont assurés. Dans la nuit du 15 au 16 novembre, toutes les forces de l’OSARN sont à leurs postes de combat pour s’emparer de l’Elysée, de Matignon, des ministères, des points stratégiques de la capitale... D’autres groupes disposent de l’adresse, parfois même des plans des appartements de personnalités à arrêter ou exécuter. Tout ce beau monde attend l’ordre d’Eugène Deloncle. Les minutes passent ; les heures passent. Et Eugène Deloncle ne donne pas l’ordre attendu. En l’absence de tout action des militaires, la Cagoule n’a effectivement pas les moyens de renverser la république dirigée par le Front populaire. D’autres cagoulards comme Filliol poussent cette nuit-là à lancer l’opération sans l’armée... mais Deloncle ne donne toujours pas l’ordre attendu. Au petit matin, les milliers de conspirateurs rentrent chez eux. Le procès de la Cagoule . Après l'échec de leur coup d’État dans la nuit du 15 au 16 novembre 1937, le complot est mis au jour. Le ministre de l'intérieur Marx Dormoy fait démanteler l'organisation le 23 novembre. Des caches d’armes réparties sur tout le territoire sont découvertes. En 1938, plus de cent vingt membres de la Cagoule sont arrêtés. Cela ne permet cependant pas de détruire complètement ses ramifications dans les milieux économiques, en particulier dans les grandes entreprises qui, selon les Renseignements généraux et la police judiciaire, ont financé le mouvement terroriste. La première pièce est une copie des conclusions de l'enquête de la Sûreté nationale sur le CSAR du 10 février 1938. Durant la semaine suivante, la police (dirigée par l’actif ministre de l’intérieur Marc Dormoy) découvre une partie de l’opération projetée. La revue Le Monde2 apporte des informations intéressantes concernant l’armement de la Cagoule ainsi découvert : « A chaque brigade correspondait un dépôt d’armes sans compter les trois dépôts centraux. « A Paris, on a découvert au total 7740 grenades, 34 mitrailleuses, 195 fusils Schmeisser, 85 fusils Beretta, 148 fusils de chasse, 300938 cartouches, 166 kilos d’explosifs. La plupart de ces armes étaient entreposées dans des caves où des maçonneries secrètes avaient été pratiquées, grâce aux moyens financiers d’origine inconnue dont disposait le CSAR (autre nom de l’OSARN). Au 37 de la rue Ribera par exemple, sous une pension de famille, un déclic faisait pivoter une paroi pour découvrir un poste de commandement capitonné de carton insonore, muni d’un téléphone clandestin. « En banlieue, on trouva des dépôts à Annet-sur-Marne, Limeil-Brévannes, Villemomble, et dans l’Aisne à Attilly. En dehors des armes classiques, la Cagoule disposait d’engins explosifs à retardement et de portemines lançant des liquides aveuglants. » Ces armes provenaient de cambriolages dans les casernes et surtout d’importations étrangères de Suisse, d’Espagne, d’Italie, d’Allemagne (fusils Schmeissel) et surtout de Belgique. Mais la guerre approche et le procès de la Cagoule n’aura en fait jamais lieu réellement. D’importantes caches d’armes seront découvertes ici et là, par exemple dans le château de Saint-Vincent-le-Paluel, brûlé en 44 par les Allemands, où les Cagoulards avaient entreposé, avec l’accord du prince de Croÿ, dans le souterrain, un stock considérable d’armes. Pendant la Seconde Guerre mondiale . 1939-1942 . Robert Mitterrand, frère aîné du président de la République François Mitterrand, se marie en premières noces, le 6 décembre 1939, avec Édith Cahier, belle-sœur de Deloncle. La Cagoule est patriote et la plupart de ses membres vont se battre courageusement en 1940. Ils vont ensuite opérer des choix divergents, certains se ralliant au général de Gaulle et d'autres entrant dans la collaboration. Maurice Duclos va rejoindre le Général dès l'appel de Londres et entrer dans le renseignement sous les ordres de Passy (Dewavrin). Il prendra le nom de Saint-Jacques. Son réseau couvrira Paris et les côtes de la Manche. Homme très courageux, il mènera plusieurs expéditions dangereuses en France. A Vichy, d'anciens cagoulards vont se retrouver dans les Groupes de protection créés par le colonel Groussard, inspecteur de la Sûreté nationale. Vont y participer notamment Gabriel Jeantet et François Méténier. Certains vont maintenir leurs distances avec la politique de collaboration, entretenant l'illusion d'une indépendance de Vichy, à mi-chemin entre l'occupant et les gaullistes de Londres. Il y aura un climat de compréhension qui permettra des contacts de camaraderie entre les gaullistes comme Duclos et les collaborateurs de Pétain comme Jeantet. En 1941, avec le retour de Laval au pouvoir, ce sera la fin des ambitions des anciens Cagoulards, à Vichy, suite à la dissolution des groupes de protection. Ils étaient, en effet, influents chez l'ancien ministre de la Justice, Alibert, responsable du premier statut d'exclusion des juifs. Mouvement Social Révolutionnaire . thumb|left|200px|Réunion publique du MSR, sous la présidence d'Eugène Deloncle.1er septembre 1940 création, par Eugène Deloncle, du Mouvement Social Révolutionnaire (regroupant nombre d’anciens cagoulards), avec Jacques Corrèze et Eugène Schueller (futur patron de L’Oréal). Graviteront aussi autour du MSR Georges Soulès (Raymond Abellio) et Henry Charbonneau, haute figure nationaliste d’avant-guerre. Deloncle va fonder le mouvement social révolutionnaire (MSR) alors que Marcel Déat crée le Rassemblement national populaire (RNP). Celui-ci est un socialiste tendance SFIO. Il a été ministre de l'Air dans le gouvernement Blum. Déat est un soutien actif de Pierre Laval, ce qui lui vaudra d'être arrêté par les cagoulards mais libéré par les Allemands. Lors du retour au pouvoir de Laval, le mouvement de Deloncle est contraint de à rejoindre le RNP, tout en gardant son autonomie. Les troupes de choc du parti proviennent du MSR. Lorsque Deloncle fonda, en septembre 1940, le mouvement social révolutionnaire, Schueller y fut investi de la direction des commissions techniques et comités d'études. S'il ne tarde pas à se séparer du mouvement, il gardera de la sympathie pour ses anciens camarades qu’il n'hésitera pas à aider. La LVF . thumb|left|Attentat contre Laval et Déat.Un ouvrier, ancien dirigeant et maire de Saint-Denis communiste, Jacques Doriot, en 1941, crée la légion des volontaires français et va se battre sur le front de l'Est. Les cagoulards gardent leurs mauvaises habitudes. Ils sont bien entendu responsables d'attentats et assassinats en représailles d'actes commis à leur encontre avant-guerre. Toutefois Eugène Deloncle ne va pas faire que régler des comptes avec les républicains. Dans un premier temps Pierre Laval, ancien vice-Président du Conseil, est brutalement démissionné par Pétain en décembre 1940 et certains cagoulards. Deloncle organise l'attentat contre Laval, cet homme de gauche organisateur de la politique de collaboration totale franco-allemande. Marcel Déat, l'utra-collaborateur parisien, s'en prend à l'amiral François Darlan, responsable selon lui de l'éviction de Laval. Or Darlan est un ami de Deloncle. Ce dernier décide de se débarrasser de ces deux ennemis de la France et de ses amis réactionnaires. Le 27 août 1941, on célèbre la remise du drapeau au premier contingent de la LVF en instance de départ pour le front de l'Est. Eugène Deloncle pousse Laval à y assister. Trois coups de feu claquent, puis deux autres. Laval et Déat sont touchés. C'est un légionnaire, qui normalement ne participe pas à la prise d'armes qui tire. Laval reçoit deux balles, l'une à l'épaule, l'autre au poumon gauche. Déat subit une laparotomie. C'est un attentat prémédité, malheureusement pour Deloncle pas meurtrier. Tout ceci va amener les Allemands à réagir. La police française à leur service mène des enquêtes qui permettent d'identifier les auteurs. Pour elle, Deloncle est responsable de ce attentat. Éliminer Hitler . thumb|left|201px|Deloncle est un ami de l'amiral Darlan qui refoint Alger.Darlan saborde la flotte plutôt que la livrer aux alliés et rejoint le camp allié. Eugène Deloncle, qui l'apprécie, assiste à son remplacement par l'homme qu'il exècre, Laval. Le SD (service de sécurité nazi) l'arrête Dossiers oubliés de la Seconde Guerre mondiale, Robert ARNAUT, Philippe VALODE, FIRST EDITIONS, 2012. . Mais Deloncle est libéré par ses amis antinazis de l'entourage du Maréchal. Ne connaissant pas la peur Eugène Deloncle pense qu'il doit assassiner Hitler pour sauver la France. Il entre en contacts avec des officiers antinazis de l'Abwehrt. Canaris lui fournie un passeport pour se rendre en Espagne. Il doit rencontrer des représentants des alliés occidentaux et leur proposer une paix de compromis. Dans la réalité il rencontre le frère du général Giraud et un ministre pro-anglais de Franco Fontenoy ne reviendra plus - Prix Renaudot Essai 2011 La Bleue, Gérard Guégan, Stock, 2011. . Les déplacements de Deloncle ne passent pas inaperçus. La Gestapo le suit à la trace. Si l'on saisit son passeport fabriqué par les services clandestins de Canaris, c'est du même coup dévoiler son double-jeu Dossiers oubliés de la Seconde Guerre mondiale, Robert ARNAUT, Philippe VALODE, FIRST EDITIONS, 2012. . Eugène Deloncle devient encore plus gênant pour le III Reich. Les Gestapistes pénètrent dans son appartement parisien par la cuisine. Il tire à la mitraillette sur son fils, qui est atteint à la tête. Deloncle, malgré son pistolet, est abattu de dix balles. Il s'écroule au pied de son épouse. Le patron du C.S.A.R. est mort les armes à la main, sous les coups des ennemis de la France Dossiers oubliés de la Seconde Guerre mondiale, Robert ARNAUT, Philippe VALODE, FIRST EDITIONS, 2012. . Tous ses proches, dont sa femme et Jacques Corrèze, sont arrêtés et transférés par la Gestapo à la prison de Fresnes. Ils ne sont libérés que début 1944. L’assassinat de Deloncle par la Gestapo La fin de la Seconde Guerre mondiale . Gabriel Jeantet rejoint la résistance. Il obtient l'élargissement de résistants sur le point d'être jugés. Le Dr Martin combat aux côtés des alliés après s'être évadé de prison. Il gagne le maquis de Haute-Savoie et puis sert comme agent de renseignement sur le front des Vosges. Maurice Duclos débarque en Normandie au sein des troupes britanniques, puis prend le commandement d'un commando effectuant des missions d'information et de sabotage sur les arrières de l'ennemi en Belgique, Hollande et Allemagne. Après la Seconde Guerre mondiale . Cependant, après la libération, dans la France libre du général de Gaulle, tous, y compris Duclos, vont se retrouver poursuivis pour les affaires de la Cagoule d'avant la guerre, dont l'assassinat des frères Rosselli. Dans l'assistance lors du procès, le ministre de la Justice en personne, François Mitterrand, viendra écouter François Méténier, peut-être pour le réconforter en raison de leurs anciens liens au sein de la Cagoule. Il faut noter que lorsqu'il reçoit la francisque en 1943, Mitterrand avait accepté le double parrainage de Gabriel Jeantet et de Georges Soulès-Abellio. Il produira d'ailleurs un document en faveur de Gabriel Jeantet lors de sa comparution en chambre civique. Le procès aboutira à plusieurs condamnations, notamment 20 ans de travaux forcés pour François Méténier, quatre ans de prison ferme pour Gabriel Jeantet et 10 ans de détention pour Jacques Corrèze. Il y aura également sept condamnations à mort par contumace dans le cadre de l'affaire Rosselli et de l’affaire Dormoy. Maurice Duclos sera acquitté. Il partira vivre en Argentine et lorsque, en 1964, il se rend en visite officielle dans ce pays, le général de Gaulle bouleversera le protocole en saluant le colonel Saint-Jacques avant des autorités du gouvernement. Après la guerre, Jacques Corrèze dirigera l'entreprise pour l'Amérique du Sud, Jean Filliol récupérera la filiale de Madrid. Mitterrand lui-même, en panne de situation en 1945, avait accepté un emploi à la revue VOTRE BEAUTE, journal de L'Oréal.Mais ceci n'a aucun rapport avec "l'affaire Bettancourt" d'aujourd'hui! L'organisation exerce aussi une répression impitoyable auprès de ses membres coupables d'indélicatesses. Sont ainsi éliminés Léon Jean-Baptiste en octobre 1936 et Maurice Juif le 8 février 1937, probablement pour des malversations financières. Le 5 juillet 1941 Marx Dormoy sera assassiné à l'hôtel du Relais de l'Empereur de Montélimar par d'anciens membres de l'organisation terroriste, en représailles. Après l'armistice de juin 1940, plusieurs membres ou sympathisants de la Cagoule se rallièrent au gouvernement de Vichy. Parmi eux, beaucoup d'adeptes de la « France seule » croient en un double jeu de Pétain. Cet espoir se dissipera progressivement avec l'entrevue de Montoire. Jean Filliol, Mouvement social révolutionnaire (MSR), puis responsable de la Milice dans le Limousin Eugène Deloncle, fondateur du Mouvement social révolutionnaire (MSR), qui fusionne ensuite avec le Rassemblement national populaire (RNP) de Marcel Déat. Joseph Darnand, chef de la Cagoule à Nice, il fonda le Service d'Ordre Légionnaire en zone nord qui fut interdit par l'armée Allemande. Antiallemand au début de l'occupation, il tenta par deux fois d'établir des contacts avec Londres (par l'intermédiaire de Groussard, puis du gouvernement d'Alger (GPRF)). Par la suite il fut l'un des piliers de la collaboration. Fondateur de la Milice, il devint Obersturmführer de la SS, et secrétaire au maintien de l'Ordre du gouvernement de Vichy. Jean Bassompierre, membre de la LVF puis de la division Charlemagne des Waffen-SS. Jean-Marie Bouvyer, complice du meurtre des frères Rosselli et chef du service d'enquête du Commissariat général aux questions juives à partir d'avril 1944. le docteur Henri Martin, fasciste antiallemand il s'oppose à Laval et Darlan avant d'être incarcéré par Pucheu, il s'évadera pour rejoindre le maquis. Il participera à la libération de Lyon puis s'engagera dans la VIIe armée américaine. Gabriel Jeantet attaché au cabinet du maréchal Pétain, il rejoindra plus tard la résistance et sera arrêté et déporté en 1944. Simon Arbellot François Méténier Yves Dautun Eugène Schueller André Bettencourt dirige l'organe de propagande antisémite La Terre française, il rejoindra la résistance au début 1943. Jacques Corrèze membre de la LVF Maurice Cochinaire, responsable de la Cagoule pour l'Alsace-Lorraine; il revient à Nancy en janvier 1944 pour y créer et diriger l'antenne locale de la Milice française11. Certains cagoulards étaient de fervents nationalistes, anti-allemands et hostiles à toute compromission avec l'occupant. La lutte pour la libération de la patrie devient donc une priorité, d'autant qu'en 1941, date de l'échec de la Blitzkrieg de Hitler, toutes les chancelleries comprennent que le Reich nazi est condamné. En 1942, avec la victoire soviétique de Stalingrad, chacun comprend que l'Armée rouge de Staline écrasera le Reich et apportera la victoire militaire aux Alliés. Pour ces adeptes du complot et de l'action clandestine, la Résistance est une option naturelle. Et on trouvera des anciens de la cagoule ou de milieux apparentés parmi les premiers résistants: Claude Hettier de Boislambert, qui devient dès juin 1940 un proche collaborateur du général de Gaulle. Maurice Duclos également l'un des premiers à rejoindre Londres, avait fait de la prison dans les années 1930 suite à une affaire de trafic d'arme pour le CSAR. Pierre Fourcaud : fondateur du réseau Brutus. Il a été désigné comme un ancien membre de la cagoule par Duclos, l'a nié lui-même avant d'avouer à Dewavrin en avoir fait partie avant de la quitter suite à un attentat violentnécessaire. Georges Loustaunau-Lacau : fondateur du réseau Alliance. Marie-Madeleine Fourcade, Léon Faye, François Méténier : membres du réseau Alliance. Pierre Bénouville. Corvisart. Paul Dungler : fondateur du réseau Septième colonne d’Alsace. Alfred Heurteaux : fondateur du réseau Hector. Claude Lamirault : rejoint Londres en octobre 1940, sera parachuté pour créer le réseau Jade-Fitzroy. Joseph Pozzo di Borgo, Aristide Corre, Michel Harispe. André Dewavrin, qui travaillait à Londres avec Duclos et Fourcaud a été accusé par André Labarthe d'avoir fait partie de la Cagoule avec la carte no 93. Cette accusation ne s'est pas avérée. Pendant la guerre le réseau d'influence de la Cagoule semble donc s'étendre à la fois au cœur de la France libre et dans le régime de Vichy. C'est ainsi par exemple que le 20 août 1940, Maurice Duclos envoyé en France par De Gaulle, peut rencontrer des proches collaborateurs du Maréchal Pétain par l'intermédiaire de Gabriel Jeantet. L'ancien cagoulard Georges Groussard fonde les groupes de protection du maréchal Pétain mais aussi le réseau de Résistance « Gilbert » alors que Jacques Lemaigre Dubreuil, ancien financier de L'Insurgé, le journal de La Cagoule, soutient le général Giraud, quand Jacques Corrèze, après avoir combattu sur le front de l'Est rentre en France au sein d'un réseau de la résistance. L'après-guerre| modifier la source À la Libération, Jean-Marie Bouvyer bénéficie du témoignage en sa faveur de François Mitterrand, passé à la résistance en 1942. En effet, Bouvyer a caché chez lui du matériel et fabriqué de faux papiers pour le Mouvement national des prisonniers de guerre et déportés, le mouvement dirigé par François Mitterrand et Maurice Pinot. D'autres témoins, comme le capitaine FFI Maubois, ont également attesté de services rendus. Bouvyer a noué une amitié personnelle avec François Mitterrand. Lors de son procès, il affirme avoir renié ses idées des années 1930, se disant prêt à dénoncer tous les dirigeants de la Cagoule qu'il connaît et même à s'entendre avec les communistes autrefois abhorrés12. La mère de Jean-Marie Bouvyer devient en 1946 la marraine de Jean-Christophe Mitterrand. Le procès de la Cagoule eut lieu en 1948. Eugène Schueller, alors patron du groupe L'Oréal, fut un soutien inconditionnel d'Eugène Deloncle et Marcel Déat, collaborationnistes notoires. Il ne fut cependant pas inquiété à la libération, ayant donné des gages à la résistance, comme au régime de Pétain, ce qui lui permit de mettre Louis Deloncle à l'abri des poursuites de ses adversaires politiques. Les sources et sur l'Histoire de la Cagoule et les difficultés d'écrire son Histoire. Parce que la Cagoule reçut avant-guerre le soutien de centaines d'officiers et sous officiers, mais aussi d'une partie de l'Etat major, parce que la situation politique après-guerre fut celle de l'union nationale, ne souhaitant pas mettre en cause une partie du haut patronat qui avait aidé la Cagoule, parce que François Mitterrand, sans avoir jamais été cagoulard, a noué des liens d'amitié forts avec plusieurs de ses dirigeants, parce qu'enfin plusieurs pièces de l'enquête ont disparu, l'Histoire de la Cagoule s'avère difficile. Annette Finley-Croswhite and Gayle K. Brunelle, deux historiennes américaines travaillant depuis plusieurs années sur ce sujet, ont expliqué les obstacles mis par certains conservateurs aux Archives Nationales, pour accéder aux dossiers qu'un jeune conservateur leur avait signalé13. On regrette aussi la disparition le manuscrit des mémoires de Pierre Mondanel, le policier qui a démantelé la Cagoule, déposé après son décès par sa famille à la Bibliothèque Nationale. Les principales sources sur la Cagoule sont les archives du procès, conservées aux archives municipales de Paris, les dossiers de police et de la Justice, conservés aux archives nationales, aussi bien au site de Fontainebleau qu'à celui de Pierrefite-sur-Seine, les archives de Xavier Vallat, avocat de plusieurs cagoulards, conservées aux archives municipales de Lyon. On ignore où sont conservés les carnets de Dagore, manuscrits d'Aristide Dagore dont Christian Bernadac a publié les principaux extraits14. Sa veuve se remarie avec Jacques Corrèze et écrit un recueil de souvenirs "Mémoires sans égoïsme"aux Eds. de la Pensée Universelle 1983, où elle salue la fidélité de François Mitterrand. Mercedes DELONCLE meurt en 1988, à ses obsèques assistera F.Mitterrand. Bibliographie . Christian Bernadac, Dagore.'' Les carnets secrets de la Cagoule'', France-Empire, 1977. Philippe Bourdrel, La Cagoule, éditions Albin Michel, 1998. Émile Decroix, Complot contre la France. Sous la cagoule... Qui ???, édtions Paix et Liberté, 1937. Brigitte et Gilles Delluc, Jean Filliol, du Périgord à la Cagoule, de la Milice à Oradour, Pilote 24 édition, 2005. Joseph Désert, Toute la vérité sur l'Affaire de la Cagoule. Sa trahison. Ses crimes. Ses hommes, Paris, Librairie des sciences et des arts, 1946, 112 pages. Frédéric Freigneaux, Histoire d'un mouvement terroriste de l'entre-deux-guerres : la "Cagoule", mémoire de maîtrise, Histoire, Toulouse 2, 1991. Frédéric Freigneaux, « La Cagoule : enquête sur une conspiration d'extrême droite », in L'Histoire, no 159, octobre 1992 (p. 6-17). Frédéric Monier, Le complot dans la République. Stratégies du secret de Boulanger à la Cagoule, éditions La Découverte, collection « L'espace de l'histoire », 1998. Jean-Émile Néaumet, Les grandes enquêtes du Commissaire Chenevier. De la Cagoule à l'affaire Dominici (préface de Philippe Bourdrel), éditions Albin Michel, 1995. Pierre Péan, Le Mystérieux Docteur Martin, édtions Fayard, 1993. Jean-Raymond Tournoux, Secrets d'État : Dien Bien Phu, les Paras, l'Algérie, l'Affaire Ben Bella, Suez, la Cagoule, le 13 mai, de Gaulle au pouvoir, éditions Plon, 1960. Jean-Raymond Tournoux, L'Histoire secrète : la Cagoule, le Front populaire, Vichy, Londres, Deuxième Bureau, l'Algérie française, l'OAS, éditions Plon, 1962. Jean-Claude Valla, "La Cagoule. 1936-1937". Les Cahiers libres d'histoire. n° 1. SEDE, 2000, 141 pp. Notes et références| modifier la source ↑ Maurice Cochinaire (26 mai 1896 – 2 novembre 1968) est un ancien combattant, installé à Nancy depuis 1920 comme marbrier-sculpteur. Son nom figure sur les listes du CSAR qui ont pu être déchiffrées; il a le numéro 202 et porte le grade d'adjudant. Deloncle et Pozzo di Borgo se sont rendus à Nancy à deux reprises selon les rapports de police de Nancy, le 11 juillet 1936 et en juillet 1937. Cochinaire a cherché dès 1936 à créer des groupes d'auto-défense contre le communisme. Il serait parvenu à entraîner quelques anciens Camelots mais son activité est restée limitée selon l'enquête du commissaire spécial de Nancy. La police a en tout cas perquisitionné son entreprise à la fin de l'année 1937 sur commission rogatoire du juge Béteille dans l'affaire du CSAR. in Jean-François Colas, "Les droites nationales en Lorraine dans les années 1930 : acteurs, organisations, réseaux", thèse de doctorat, Université de Paris X-Nanterre, 2002 ↑ En 1945, Eugène Schueller exprimera toute sa gratitude envers Mitterrand et Bettencourt pour avoir témoigné en sa faveur lors de son procès pour collaboration en nommant le premier directeur du magazine Votre Beauté puis en finançant sa campagne électorale dans la Nièvre en 1946 et le second en le nommant à la direction de son groupe de cosmétique. Schueller aura aussi contribué au lancement de la carrière de François Dalle, autre mariste de la rue de Vaugirard 1 archive ; Sur les relations troubles du trio Dalle, Bettencourt, Mitterrand, voir Une histoire sans fard - L'Oréal, des années sombres au boycott arabe par l'historien israélien Michel Bar-Zohar chez Fayard. ↑ Pierre Péan, Le Mystérieux Docteur Martin, p. 140 ↑ Selon Péan, le colonel Charles de Gaulle était présent mais les biographes de Giraud ne mentionnent pas cet entretien. Par ailleurs, De Gaulle n'a jamais été accusé d'appartenir à la Cagoule hormis une évocation sans la moindre preuve par Henry de Kérillis, ancien député de Neuilly-sur-Seine dans un pamphlet publié en 1945. ↑ voir aussi Éric Roussel, Charles de Gaulle, éd. Gallimard, 2002, p. 57. ↑ Le Choix de la Défaite, Les élites françaises dans les années 1930, page 365, Annie Lacroix-Riz, Les Edition Armand Colin "Franco, fournisseur d’armes simultané de l'OSARN puis hôte en 1937 des cagoulards en fuite". ↑ Pierre Milza et Serge Berstein, Le fascisme italien, 1919-1945, Le Seuil, 1980, p.392 ↑ Selon des sources familiales, François Méténier, ingénieur, ancien industriel à Chamalières, dans le Puy-de-Dôme, est le principal suspect. ↑ 45, rue Boissière à Paris ↑ Philippe Mangeon, Biographie de Robert Marchadier ↑ Jean-François Colas, op. cit., t. III, notice biographique : il est capitaine de réserve en 1939, il est fait prisonnier en 1940 et emprisonné plusieurs mois dans un Oflag. Il fuit en zone libre, vit d'expédients à Nice. Il est arrêté par les Allemands en 1944, emprisonné au siège de la Gestapo à Paris, condamné à mort mais sauvé par l'intervention d'un chef de la Milice. Il vit plusieurs années dans la clandestinité. Il est condamné à mort par contumace à la Libération, se rend en 1951. Il est alors condamné en septembre 1951 à 15 mois de prison pour « intelligence avec l'ennemi » ; il a bénéficié de la clémemce de la justice pour « services rendus à la résistance ». Il fonde ensuite un atelier d'art lorrain. ↑ Pierre Péan, Une jeunesse française, éd. Fayard, 1994, p 540-541 ↑ Annette Finley-Croswhite and Gayle K. Brunelle, Murder in the Metro : Laetitia Toureaux and the Cagoule in 1930s France, Baton Rouge, Louisiana state university press, 2010 ↑ Christian Bernadac, Dagore. Les carnets secrets de la Cagoule, éditions France-Empire, 1977